


Love Always

by stephsan96



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Celebrations, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Original Character(s), Romance, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephsan96/pseuds/stephsan96
Summary: Gabe proposed to Elena and finally, after many months, their big day has arrived.
Relationships: Elena Castillo Flores/Gabriel "Gabe" Núñez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Love Always

_ **~Proposal~** _

_Its been a little over 1 year since Elena and Gabe started dating. There were moments throughout the relationship where they would butt heads, argue and disagree with each other but in the end, the two always worked it out and would compromise._

_Elena is at the grand council room looking over and reviewing papers and such._

_She shuts her eyes and rubs her temples. A knock at the door comes to her attention. She looks up and sees Gabe at the entrance holding a cup of tea._

_He walks over to her and sets the cup down in front of her._

_**Gabe:** Thought you could drink something to ease your mind_

_**Elena:** Thanks Gabe_

_She takes one of his hands and kisses the top. She lifts up the cup to her lips and takes a sip of the tea._

_**Elena:** ¿Te de manzanilla?_

_**Gabe:** A classic_

_Elena giggles and takes another sip. Gabe goes behind, puts his hands on her shoulders and starts giving her a light massage. Elena closes her eyes._

_**Elena:** That feels nice_

_**Gabe:** Your body feels tense_

_**Elena:** Well I have been overworking myself lately, if I have to admit_

_**Gabe:** Then why don't you take a break_

_He releases his grip from her shoulders and takes her left hand._

_**Gabe:** A walk around the castles garden wouldn't hurt_

_Elena giggles._

_**Elena:** That sounds lovely_

_She gets up from her chair, they walk out of the council room and start heading outside to the castles garden while holding hands._

_The weather of Avalor is always the same. Very hot and the sun always shinning bright._

_They walk through garden, passing by orchids, lilies, tulips, daisies, hydrangeas, etc. When arrived at a section of the garden that's filled with rose bushes, Gabe stops walking._

_Elena turns to him somewhat confused._

_Gabe lets go of her hand. He can feel that his legs are shaking and his hands trembling, he can also feel that his body is about to collapse, and how his heart might explode._

_**Elena:** Gabe, is something wrong?_

_**Gabe:** N-no!_

_He stutters as his voice cracks. He clears his throat._

_**Gabe:** It's just.....um......._

_He glances down at the stone floor for a second and inhales and exhales to calm himself down._

_He looks up at Elena who has a very confused and a concerned expression on her face._

_**Gabe:** We've been dating an little over a year now and...I have to know..._

_**Elena:** Know what?..._

_**Gabe:** ...well...um...first, I want you to know that I love you Elena and that's never going to change_

_**Elena:** I love you too Gabe_

_Gabe and Elena shyly smile._

_**Gabe:** You make me so happy, every time I'm with you, I can be myself and I don't need to change into someone different. You don't judge me, rarely, on my interests or what I like_

_Elena chuckles._

_**Gabe:** And we do have moments where we would argue, disagree on things, have different view points and be stubborn with each other but, that's normal for any relationship, in the end we always talk it out and come up with a solution_

_Elena nods her head._

_**Gabe:** Over the coarse of our friendship, I have gotten to know you as the crowned princess of Avalor, but not as Elena Castillo Flores. And you've only known me as Gabe Núñez captain of the royal guards and your personal guard....._

_He pauses._

_**Gabe:** ....and I took a big risk on our friendship when I confessed to you and asked you how would you feel to be in a relationship with me_

_Elena looks down at the floor._

_**Gabe:** I prepared myself for your rejection, all I knew is that I couldn't hide or keep my feelings away from you. I needed you to know how I felt for you so my heart and mind can feel at ease. And at peace..._

_Elena looks back up at Gabe._

_**Gabe:** I was prepared, but I wasn't ready for you to actually accept and return back my feelings by you also confessing to me_

_They both giggle._

_Gabe: Over the past year, I have gotten to know you, not as the crowned princess now queen of Avalor but as Elena Castillo Flores. I saw many different sides of you, saw your true personality, your emotions, everything_

_Elena blushes._

_**Gabe:** And you have gotten to know me, not as Gabe Núñez the captain of the royal guards but me, as Gabriel Núñez.......and I always want our relationship to continue likes....with the next major step for us_

_Isabel, Esteban, Luisa, Francisco, Mateo and Naomi pop out from the rose bushes._

_**Elena:** ......_

_Elena looks at everyone who have major smiles on their faces._

_She turns back to Gabe even more confused, but what Gabe did next made her eyes go wide in both shock and surprise._

_Gabe gets down on one knee._

_**Gabe:** Elena Castillo Flores, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you,_

_Gabe takes out a little velvet red box and opens it. Where a beautiful ring gleams from the rays of the sun._

_Elena covers her mouth with both of her hands, with tears streaming down her cheeks._

_**Gabe:** Will you marr-AH!_

_Elena throws herself onto and top of Gabe, making him fall backwards. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggles her face on the crook of his neck and nods her head._

_**Elena:** ..._

_**Gabe:** ....sooo is that yes?_

_Elena laughs and lifts up her head to look at him with her face filled with tears._

_**Elena:** Yes!_

_Now Gabe starts to feel tears form in his eyes._

_Both of them share a sweet kiss on the lips._

_Everyone breaks out in cheers and applauses._

_Elena and Gabe stand up and Isabel comes running up to them to give them a hug. As well as everyone else._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_ **~Wedding~** _

Gabe paces back and forth in the waiting room of the church. His entire body starting to break out in a sweat, his palms are already sweating, and he's pretty sure that he's going to throw up at any moment. He slaps his face.

**Gabe:** Get it together _Núñez_!

**Mateo:** Yeah, get it together

**Gabe:** AH!

Gabe jumps from fright and trips over a chair making him fall over.

Mateo stats to burst out laughing.

**Gabe:** Not funny! And can't you knock?!

**Mateo:** It's pretty funny seeing you this way. Since you're usually calm and collected.....well sometimes. And, I did knock

Mateo reaches a hand out and Gabe takes it, helping him up.

Gabe smooths out his tux for the hundredth time.

**Mateo:** Are you ok?

Gabe: No! I'm freaking out! I'm sweating all over the place and I'm pretty sure that I'm going to throw up and pass out!

He rants.

**Mateo:** Sooo, fine?

Gabe looks Mateo with an unamused facial expression.

He sits down on the sofa and covers his face with his hands. Mateo sits next to him.

**Gabe:** I'm worried....

**Mateo:** About?

**Gabe:** What if.....she.....has second thoughts

**Mateo:** Gabe. Both of us have known Elena for a really long time, and we should know by now how she is and how her mind works. Elena doesn't have second thoughts. Once she's determined, she's determined

He pats Gabe's back.

**Mateo:** Everything will be fine

**Gabe:** ....Thanks Mateo

He smiles at him.

**Mateo:** It's what I'm here for

**Gabe:** Well you are my best man

**Mateo:** I still can't believe that you made me your best man. Over your dad

Gabe chuckles.

**Gabe:** Hey, you've been there for me and helped me, as wells as making me come to my senses at times when I was blind over something. It was the obvious choice, best man

He lightly pushes Mateo. Mateo snorts.

**Mateo:** Yeah, but your dad is still upset with me

**Gabe:** He'll warm up to you. Takes time

A knock at the door interrupts their conversation.

Mateo goes over to open the door and Francisco comes in.

**Gabe:** Your highness

He immediately stands up from the sofa and bows.

Francisco puts his hands on Gabe's shoulder to make him stop bowing.

**Francisco:** _Mijo_, you don't need to do that anymore. You're officially_ familia_

Gabe gives a warm smile at him.

**Gabe:** Sorry...it's going to take me time to getting used to it

Francisco chuckles.

**Francisco:** Not to worry, it happens. _Raul_ was the same way

He pats Gabe's shoulder.

Another knock at the door. Mateo opens it and Armando pops his head in.

He walks inside and bows.

**Armando:** It's time

Gabe takes a deep shaky breath in.

Francisco looks down at Gabe's hands and notices that they are trembling a little. He takes his hands in his own.

Francisco:_ Mijo_, you may know _Elena_, but I know my granddaughter better, and when I tell you how she never backs down without a fight or how she's always determined about everything and how she never gives up, it's to let you know that there's always a reason why she acts the way acts. A reason why she feels the way she feels

Gabe listens to what he's saying.

**Francisco:** _Elena_ loves you _Gabriel_. That's something that's never going to change her mind and heart

Francisco gives Gabe's hands a tight but reassuring mini squeeze.

**Gabe:** Thank you......_Francisco_

**Francisco:** Call me _abuelo_

**Gabe:** ......._abuelo_

He smiles at Francisco.

After calming down, he looks up at Armando who's waiting by the door.

**Gabe:** I'm ready!

**Armando:** Then follow me

He opens the door and walks out.

Gabe smooths out his tux one more time and follows Armando. With Francisco and Mateo following behind.

Once they arrived outside of the sanctuary, Armando opens the doors and Gabe walks in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Isabel:** Suck it in!

**Elena:** I'm trying!

**Isabel:** I told you not eat _abuelas chocolates_ since we're going to eat the reception!

**Elena:** Well I cant help it! I eat when I'm nervous!

They both yell back and forth at each other as Isabel is tying the corsets strings of the wedding dress.

Someone knocks at the door then opens it and Naomi pops her head in.

**Naomi:** Hows the bridezilla?

She teases.

**Elena:** The 'bridezilla' is here!

Naomi walks in, closing the door behind.

**Naomi:** Sooo good?

Elena rolls her eyes at Naomi.

**Isabel:** Aaaannnd....there! Phew

Both Isabel and Elena sigh in relief.

**Naomi:** Are you able to walk?

Elena walks back and forth in the room and spins around.

**Elena:** Yeah....

She hesitantly says.

**Isabel:** Whats wrong? Did I tied it too tight? Do you want me to loosen it?

**Elena:** No, no, I.......I think-no, I know I'm going to throw up!

**Naomi:** Well that's normal. And to be expected

Elena puts her hands on Naomis shoulders.

**Elena:** I don't know about this! I mean I want to do this, but what if he doesn't? What if he rethinks about it? Did we move on to fast? Did we rush it? Should-

Elena rapidly says as she vigorously shakes Naomi.

**Naomi:** Elena Castillo Flores!!!

She raises her voice at Elena.

**Naomi:** Stop doubting and questioning yourself and him. You want to marry him right?

**Elena:** Yes

**Naomi:** Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?

**Elena:** Yes

**Naomi:** And do you really think Gabe is the type of person to rethink things when he knows for certain and is determined about something

**Elena:** No....

She shifts her eyes down at the floor.

Naomi puts a hand to Elena's shoulder.

**Naomi:** Then you have nothing to worry about. He loves you and wants to spend the rest of his life with you

Elena looks back up at Naomi and smiles.

**Elena:** Thank you Naomi

**Naomi:** Anytime

She says and smiles back.

Another knock at door interrupts them of their conversation. The door opens and Luisa enters.

When Luisa lays her eyes on Elena, she gasps and covers her mouth with her hand. She can feel the tears starting to form in her eyes.

**Luisa:** Oh _Elena_...

**Elena:** How do I look?

Luisa goes over to her and takes one of her hands and cups her cheek.

**Luisa:** _Hermosa_...

Elena smiles at her grandma.

**Luisa:** ...I never thought this day would come. Seeing you getting married. But looking at you right now in a wedding dress, and seeing all of the decorations around the church....it's reminding me of your mother and fathers wedding. As well as mine and Francisco's

**Elena:** ....did _mamá_ have a meltdown before walking down the aisle?

Luisa snorts.

**Luisa:** Did she? She almost passed out when she was about to walk the aisle!

Elena, Naomi and Isabel giggle.

**Elena:** And you?

**Luisa:** Of course! I was questioning myself and _Francisco_, and if we were rushing the marriage, but my mother told me that his love for me and my love for him is no doubt, true and real. And hearing her say that, made me realize that I want one thing, and one thing only....

She pauses.

**Isabel:** And what's that?

Luisa looks at Isabel.

**Luisa:** To spend the rest of my life with your _abuelo_

She looks from Isabel to Elena.

**Luisa:** You want that for you and Gabe _no_?

Elena nods her head.

**Luisa:** Then you have nothing to worry about

**Naomi:** Told ya

Elena rolls her eyes and snorts.

Isabel looks at the clock and sees the time.

**Isabel:** It's time to go

Elena's heart starts pounding like crazy.

**Luisa:** _Elena, inhala, exhala_

Elena nods her head and inhales and exhales. Feeling her heart somewhat at ease.

**Elena:** Ok.....I'm ready!

They start heading out the door.

**Isabel:** WAIT!

She yells and they all turn to her.

**Elena:** What?!

Isabel runs to the head mannequin and grabs the veil.

**Isabel:** Your veil

Isabel puts the veil on top of Elena's head.

**Elena:** Whoops, almost forgot hehe

She chuckles.

**Naomi:** And your bouquet

She holds up the bouquet to her.

**Elena:** And that hehe

She takes her bouquet of red and pink roses.

**Naomi:** Okay, now we're ready to go

Isabel grabs the train of the wedding dress so it won't drag on the floor, and they walk out of the waiting room and head on to the sanctuary.

**Luisa:** You know, after Elena gets married, then it will be your turn with Javier, Isabel

Isabels heart stops and her eyes fly wide open.

**Isabel:** W-We aren't even discussing anything about t-that!!

Elena, Naomi and Luis burst out laughing over her reaction.

**Isabel:** We've been only dating for two years!

**Elena:** And I've been dating Gabe for over a year. So, it really should be you and Javier

**Isabel:** Your older than me!

**Luisa:** And I was a few years younger than you when I got married

Isabel opens her mouth to say something but Naomi puts a hand to her shoulder.

**Naomi:** You're not going to win this one

Isabel turns away from Naomi and pouts while feeling ticked. Naomi, Luisa and Elena giggle.

They arrived at the sanctuary and stop behind the closed doors where they can hear people having conversations but sound like murmurs.

Naomi gives a tight hug to Elena and she hugs her back. Then Naomi walks inside the sanctuary by opening the door ajar, just enough for her to squeeze through.

Luisa turns to Elena and also gives her a big warm hug.

**Luisa:** Today is a day you'll never forget for the rest of your life

She whispers in her ear. She lets go Elena and gives her shoulders a tight squeeze for reassurance, then heads inside.

Isabel lets go of the dresses train and evenly spreads it on the floor, then steps forward towards Elena.

**Isabel:** You know, I never thought you will get married but I'm happy that you are. That you found someone special who treats you right. And for it to be Gabe

Elena giggles.

**Elena:** And it's only a matter of time for you and Javier

She winks and Isabels face turns red.

**Isabel:** I-I told you we've been dating for only two years!!

Elena laughs and Isabel pouts from being teased.

Isabel hugs her and Elena hugs back.

**Isabel:** You look beautiful

**Elena:** Thank you

They let go and Isabel heads inside leaving Elena alone and waiting.

Elena can still feel her heart banging in her chest. She notices how her hands are somewhat trembling but she breaths in and out to calm down.

Then the music plays.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The music plays throughout the church. Gabe's heart still hasn't calm down and he feels like he's still shaking from his nerves even though it probably doesn't look like it.

Naomi and Olivia walk down the aisle wearing their pretty blush pink flower girl dresses and leave a trail of red rose petals that are from the castles garden on the ground.

When they reached the front, they went over to the right side to stand where Gabe's mom Blanca, Mateos mom Rafa, Cristina and Carla are.

Gabe looks at Naomi, she looks back at him and gives a nod of the head for reassurance. Giving a message that says 'She's out there.'. He lets out a quiet shaky breath that he's been holding since arriving at the church.

Then Isabel walks down the aisle holding the small pillow that has the rings. When she reaches the front, she goes over to the right where the bridesmaids are and stands beside the alter where the priest is.

Then the doors open and the guests stand up.

Gabe has had an anxious feeling that was constantly gnawing in his stomach throughout the duration of their engagement. Always feeling afraid that Elena might take back her word and break off their engagement. Which then lead to questioning himself, his self worth and even questioning her, if she really wanted to do this. To marry him.

All of those negative thoughts that have been storming his brain, all of those doubts that he's been feeling in his heart, through the course of their engagement have all disappeared in existence and vanished from sight.

Standing right there, with a big warm smile on her face, looking beyond beautiful, amazingly stunning, was Elena.

Gabe felt like he was dreaming. Felt that all of this was some big hallucination. But it wasn't. Everything of this moment was real.

Elena walks down the aisle, and as she walks, she spots a lot of familiar faces. She sees King Joaquin, Queen Teresa and Princess Caterina, King Juan Ramon and Prince Alonso, King Pescoro, Queen Camila, Princess Marisa and Prince Marzel, Carmen, Julio, Doña Paloma, Professor Mendoza, Princess Valentina, Armando, his brother and mother, Naomis parents and childhood friends Veronica and Mathew from Norberg, Isabels friends Tomiko, Amara, Quique, and her boyfriend Javier, just to name a few. All of them showed nothing but smiles on their faces when they saw Elena. She glances at them and smiles back.

Then she shifts her eyes to the front where she sees Carla, Olivia, Cristina, her most trusted best friend Naomi, Rafa, Blanca, her loving grandmother Luisa and her beloved sister Isabel. Her eyes move to the other side where she sees Victor, her strong headed cousin Esteban, her caring grandfather Francisco, her future father-in-law Roberto, and her most supportive best friend Mateo.

Then her eyes sets on him.

Elena seeing Gabe. Looking very handsome in his wedding tux and just looking handsome as always. A big warm smile on his face with eyes looking all lovingly at her.

She reaches the front, steps up towards the alter where the priest is and turns to face Gabe. The music stops playing and the guests sit back down.

**Priest:** _Bienvenido señoras y señores, hoy día nosotros estamos aquí para celebra una especial ceremonia para Elena Castillo Flores y Gabriel Núñez_

Elena and Gabe shyly look at each other like both of them are still in the dating phase.

**Priest:** _Sabemos que el compromiso que adquirieron el uno con el otro el día de su compromiso ha perdurado. Sin lugar a dudas lo han renovado en sus corazones innumerables veces a lo largo del tiempo que llevan juntos. Hoy es una ocasión hermosa porque ambos están aquí para reafirmar su compromiso de tener una amistad profunda y sobre todo para reforzar su amor._

_Elena Castillo Flores y Gabriel Núñez, entrelacen sus manos para asi formar un simbolo infinito_

Elena and Gabe join hands.

**Priest:** _Estas son las manos que trabajaron lado a lado, para construir un futuro, en la risa y el llanto, mientras comparten sus secretos y sueños. Que te amarán apasionadamente y que secarán las lágrimas de tus ojos_

Elena starts to remember all of the emotions that she went through and discovered because of Gabe. Happiness, anger, sadness, etc.

**Priest:** _Las manos que te reconfortarán en la enfermedad, y las que te sostendrán ante el miedo y la desesperación. Que te sostendrán fuerte y firme en los momentos de dificultad_

Elena remembers when she was at a heartbreaking point when she discovered that Esteban was working for Shuriki and the outcome of her parents death.

When she went back to Takaina to confront Esteban, her only emotion that she was feeling was nothing but pure anger. But Gabe was there to stop her from doing anything reckless and to calm her down.

**Priest:** _Y finalmente, estas son las manos que van a amarán apasionadamente y atesorarán a través de los años, por toda una vida de felicidad_

Luisa chokes on a sob and wipes a tear. Blanca pats her shoulder and Luisa puts her hand over Blancas.

**Priest:** _Los anillos por favor_

Isabel walks up to Elena and Gabe with the rings. Elena quietly gasps as she sees her mothers and fathers wedding rings. She turns to look at her grandmother and she smiles at her. Then she looks over to her grandfather and he smiles back.

They both take the rings and put them on each other's ring finger.

**Priest:** _ Ahora, dicen sus votos_

**Gabe:** _Yo, Gabriel Núñez, te tomo a ti, Elena Castillo Flores, como mi esposa. Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Te respetare, amare, consolare y creser contigo en los buenos y malos tiempos, como tu amigo, compañero, dando lo mejor que pueda para cumplir nuestras vidas juntos. Y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida_

The guests aw's.

His father Roberto starts crying. Francisco pats his back.

**Elena:** _Y Yo, Elena Castillo Flores, te tomo a ti, Gabriel Núñez, como mi esposo._

_Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, que te consolarán en la tristeza, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Seguir nuestros sueños, juntos como un equipo, todo lo que deseen podrá hacerse realidad. Y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida_

The guests aw's again.

Luisa and Blanca both start crying.

**Priest:** _Recuerden que la clave para el exito de un matrimonio es estar juntos, apoyarse mutuamente. El matrimonio es un trabajo que no solamente es de una persona, es un trabajo de dos y necesita su atención, su amor, su devoción para que triunfe. Ahora uniendo sus manos y mirándose a los ojos por el poder de su amor y el poder que me confiere el reino de Avalor, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a su esposa_

Gabe grabs Elena by the waist and kisses her.

Everyone cheers and claps.

A confetti of flowers explode in the air.

Once done kissing, Gabe picks up Elena, bridal style, and he runs through the aisle.

The guests whistle and laugh while still cheering.

The doors of the church open wide to where Elena and Gabe see the entire kingdom outside. Cheering on their marriage. Elena waves at everyone.

Gabe goes down the steps and heads to the carriage that's waiting for them.

All of the guests and their families come outside from the church to join with the rest of the Avaloran people. Once everyone was around the carriage, Skylar, Luna and Migs fly down next to Isabel who was still standing outside of the church.

Gabe puts Elena back down and helps her enter the carriage. When she sits down, he enters the carriage, closes the door and sits down next to her.

Elena stands back up and throws the bouquet. To everyone's surprise, Doña Paloma catches it. Her eyes widen in shock. Victor pushes Esteban to her and he bumps into her. Esteban and Doña Paloma look at each other with red faces. Francisco, Luisa, Elena, Gabe, Naomi and Mateo laugh. Isabel giggles.

The coachman lightly snaps the horses reins and the carriage takes off.

All of the people of Avalor and Elena's and Gabe's family, along with Naomi and Mateo follow the carriage.

**Skylar:** What are you thinking Isabel?

**Isabel:** ....I don't know.....

**Migs:** How do you feel?

**Isabel:** ....I'm beyond happy for her....but...I also feel...like I'm going to be lonely

She looks down at the floor with a sad expression on her face.

Skylar, Luna and Migs look at one another.

**Skylar:** What do you mean lonely? She's still going to be your sister who's still going to be there for you when you need her or when she needs you

**Luna:** And not only do you have us three, but you also have your grandparents, Esteban and your friends

Migs nods his head.

**Migs:** You're not alone Isabel nor will you ever feel lonely. You have all of us

Isabel looks up to them and smiles.

**Isabel:** Thank you Skylar, Luna and Migs

She looks up ahead and sees the people, the guests, her family and friends following the carriage.

Then an idea pops in her head. She whispers to Skylars ear.

**Skylar:** You got it _princesa!_

Isabel hops on Skylar and he takes of flying.

Then she begins to sing.

_ **Yesterday I fell into a slumber** _

_ **And dreamt the whole night through** _

Skylar flys over to the beach where a bunch of merpeople from Coronado swim.

_ **Of a land of golden beaches** _

_ **Underneath the sky of brilliant blue** _

Isabel looks up at the sky and sees the sun birds Quita Moz, Lama, Hool and Qapa flying above them and the Avaloran people celebrating the marriage.

_ **The breeze rustled in the trees** _

_ **The sun shimmered on the morning shore** _

Skylar flys over to the crowd.

_ **And love like a blanket all around me** _

_ **A hug from everyone that I adore** _

Isabel looks over at the crowd and her loving family.

_ **Then I woke up to discover** _

_ **That my dreams had all come true** _

_ **Here I was** _

_ **In the land I love** _

Skylar flys over to Elena and Gabe as Isabel sings to them then lifts off way higher in the air.

_ **With a wish from me to you** _

Elena and Gabe smile at Isabel.

_ **May you always know the love that shines from deep inside** _

To Isabels surprise as she sings, she sees her friends are also on jaquins and singing along with her as well.

_ **In your darkest hour it will be your guide** _

Isabel looks to her left and sees Olivia and Tomiko on Luna and Estrella. Along with Cruz, Nico and Ciela flying beside them.

_ **May it's golden rays light your nights and days** _

Then she looks to her right and sees Quique on Zoom, Amara on Dulce and Javier on Migs. With Vestia and Mingo flying alongside.

_ **And fill your heart to overflow with love always** _

Javier signals Migs fly closer to Isabel. He reaches a hand out to her. Isabel looks at him and sees a tint of blush on his cheeks. She also starts to blush and shyly smiles at him and takes his hand where they lace their fingers together.

_ **Love always** _

Naomi looks up above seeing Isabel with her friends on jaquins.

**Mathew:** Naomi?

Naomi turns her head and sees Mathew.

**Naomi:** Mathew...hey

**Mathew:** Hey....I want to apologize....I didn't mean what I said about moving on and forgetting Avalor. You always talked about wanting to go out sailing to travel and see the world just like your mom...I thought I was coming up with some ideas for you to figure out on what to do

**Naomi:** Mathew...I could've come up with a solution by myself. It takes time to think about something that's going to be a drastic change in your life. I needed that

**Mathew:** I'm sorry, I really am

Naomi puts a hand to his shoulder.

**Naomi:** It's okay. You were trying to help. And you are also right. I do want to go out and see the world just like my mom. She would always tell me stories about the places that she's visited, the food, the people, everything

**Scarlett:** You really do?!

Naomi and Mathew turn around and see her parents behind them. The face themselves forward.

**Scarlett:** You really want to set sail and see the world Noms?!

**Naomi:** Yeah I do. For a while. But at the same time, I just can't leave Avalor and my friends behind. I love it here so much. Didn't you get lonely and homesick?

**Scarlett: **Of course I did Noms. There wasn't a day where I haven't thought about or missed you and your father. But, there was one thing that made me remind myself on what would happen at the end of my travel

**Naomi:** And what's that?

Scarlett cups Naomis cheek.

**Scarlett:** It's that I can finally come home and get to see you both

Naomi feels her heart overflow with happy emotions.

**Daniel:** So, have you made a decision?

Naomi thinks for a moment till she finally made a decision.

**Naomi:** Yes! I want to go sailing...with all of you

She look at her parents then to Mathew.

**Mathew:** Me?

Naomi snorts and nods her head.

**Naomi:** Yes...we've been childhood best friends since we met at age five, both of us have been there for each other through our good and rough times in our lives......I couldn't imagine my life and myself without you....

Her face turns a deep shade of red when she said that. Same with Mathew. Her parents are looking at them with smirk-full expressions.

**Naomi:** So....what do you say?....

**Mathew:** If your parents are fine with it

Naomi looks at her parents and they look at each other as if giving off a telepathic message.

**Scarlett:** I guess you can tag along

She teases.

Naomi and Mathew look at each other with big smiles on their faces.

**Mathew:** And what about returning to Avalor?

**Daniel:** We'll figure something out. Cause I also don't want to leave this place behind

He wraps his arms around his wife and daughter.

Naomi smiles at them, then looks at Mathew who's still smiling.

As they watch the parade-like marriage, Mathew shyly holds Naomis hand. She laces their fingers together and they give their hands a mini squeeze.

The celebration of the marriage continues and all of the people start to singing together as one.

_ **Love is like a dream you never wake from** _

_ **A flower always stays in bloom** _

_ **Like a glass that never endings** _

_ **With love there's always room** _

Luisa and Francisco who stayed inside the church for a while after everyone else went out, have come out and watched the people and their happily married granddaughter and grandson-in-law celebrating.

**Luisa:** Reminds me of _Raul_ and _Lucias_ wedding

She reminisces.

**Francisco:** Their wedding wasn't this extravagant

**Luisa:** You know what I mean

She circles an arm around his. Francisco chuckles then sighs.

**Francisco:** Yeah.....it sure does...

As they continue on watching the celebration, two very familiar spirits are seen way behind who are also watching the celebration.

**Lucia:** Reminds me of their wedding

She points out to her mother and father.

Raul chuckles.

**Raul:** From what you told me when we got married, it sure does

Lucia giggles.

Raul wraps an arm around Lucia and they watch their daughter having a huge bright smile on her face from getting married, as well as seeing their son-in-law very happy as well.

_ **Of love to chase away the darkness** _

_ **Cause love is like a candle burning in the night** _

_ **A gift we give one to another** _

_ **The wings that help our tender heart take flight** _

As the carriage rides all through Avalor, along with the people who are still singing, Gabe and Elena also start to sing along with them.

_ **So when you are sad and lonely** _

_ **You don't have to feel so blue** _

_ **If you let love start to surround your heart** _

_ **Like a hug from us to you** _

Elena and Gabe turn themselves around to face the people and they happily wave at them. Within the crowd walking along side them, they see everyone who was in the church that attended their wedding, their friends, their families. Up in the sky they see Isabel with Javier and their friends flying with all of the jaquins, including chief Zephyr and king Verago, and the sun birds flying alongside with them.

_ **May you always know the love that shines from deep inside** _

_ **In your darkest hour it will be your guide** _

_ **May it's golden rays light your nights and days** _

_ **And fill your heart to overflow with love always** _

As Elena waves to everyone, she shifts her eyes up and is left speechless. She sees her parents spirits.

Her father waves back to her and her mother blows her a kiss.

_ **Love always** _

Elena tears up and smiles.

_ **Love always** _

Elena and Gabe turn back around facing away from the crowd and kiss.

_ **Love always** _

The people stop and continue on waving as the carriage rides off with the beautiful and happily married couple as the sunset casts a stunning mix of red, orange and pink all around the kingdom of Avalor.

_ **~The End~** _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with another story! This time a much longer one.
> 
> When writing this chapter, I wanted to include Carla and Victor, along with Cruz and his sister Vestia because I wanted a redemption for them. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed and look forward for more!
> 
> -Stephsan


End file.
